


Support System

by kanawhattt



Category: Mewgulf, Relationship - Fandom, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanawhattt/pseuds/kanawhattt
Summary: Mew is stressed over editing his upcoming debut music video so Gulf decides to show up and be his support system.
Relationships: MewGulf - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 152





	Support System

**Author's Note:**

> heywooo! this is my first ever au/one shot so I’m a little nervous,, but I hope you guys enjoy it! it’s short,, but hopefully once I grow more confident I can write something longer. I was tweeting last night in my feels abt mewgulf and mew announcing he’s going to be editing his own mv and then suddenly got inspired to write this! follow me on twitter @kanawhattt ♡︎ caution it gets fluffy towards the end!

“I really feel like I could challenge myself by editing this video myself.” 

Mew swore at himself recalling his words from earlier, when he discussed the future of his music video with his staff from his studio. The idea itself was a good one, but the execution is where he feels like he’s lacking. The reason he agreed to edit this video himself is because, he had already asked so much from the director and team working to help bring his vision of his debut music video to life. He knew that volunteering to edit it himself would relieve some of the stress from the hardworking people who helped with his video, and he could look back on it and say he was fully apart of the process of making his debut video. Just then his phone buzzed, so he picked it up from his desk and looked at the new message on his screen. An instant smile, and wave of happiness rushed over him and his heart immediately began to flutter. 

‘from: nong gulf 💖  
hi phi! I just got out of practice and saw your message about editing your music video yourself. if you need my help, let me know okay? susu na! i miss you 🥺’

He reread the message from his adorable ray of sunshine and immediately hit the call icon on his contact and pressed his phone to his ear. The phone rang twice before he heard the line connect and the sweet voice of his cheerful boyfriend fill his ear. 

“I miss you too.” Is the first thing Mew uttered, and his smile grew once he heard Gulf’s breathing hitch and a small giggle follow.

“Phi. You could have just texted me that, you didn’t have to call me while you’re working.” Gulf’s soft voice replied. Mew could practically see the beautiful smile he imagines is on Gulf’s face right now.

“But I wanted to hear you voice. phi is tired and needs a recharge. do you know where I can find that?” Mew asked rather cheekily. 

“Hmm.... I think I do know where you can find something to help you recharge phi.. but... it’s already late.. I don’t know...” Gulf teased, but soon felt his breathing hitch once again, as the other practically growled three words to him.

“Come. Here. Now.” He commanded, before hanging up and placing his phone back down on his desk. Might as well continue before Gulf shows up. Which he already knows he will. Mew quickly realized early in to his relationship with Gulf that they both struggled to tell each other no. Of course the younger was able to tease Mew by telling him no at times, but ultimately Mew can’t remember a time as of recently where Gulf has actually told him no. And if he tried to recall the last time HE did,, well.... it would take awhile for sure. 

“Okay I should finish up before he gets here.” Mew said to himself, before cracking his knuckles and going back to cutting and trimming the video on the desktop in front of him. 

1 hour later**

Mew sat back in his chair and let out a yawn as he finished watching his now completely edited music video for the tenth time. Pride swelled in his chest at the ending product, because for a rookie editor even he thinks he did a good job. Now the true test is showing his boyfriend, who is actually a skilled editor with a very blunt way of saying things. Just then, the door to his at home office slowly opened and his smiling boyfriend entered the room, looking absolutely adorable in an oversized sweatshirt with sleeves that covered his palms and slightly messy hair that he can’t wait to run his fingers through. 

“Tua aeng came all the way to come help kao.” Mew said sending him a beaming smile. Gulf came to stand behind Mew’s chair and trailed his hands down Mew’s pronounced chest before rubbing his shoulders. Mew closed his eyes allowing him to massage his skin for the next few minutes before he finally decided to work up the nerve to play the video for him.

“Will you take a look to see if there’s anything I need to fix?” Mew asked, peering up at him. 

“Of course phi.” Gulf replied motioning for him to hit play. He resumed massaging his shoulders as Mew hit on the video, closing his eyes again because he couldn’t bare gauging his boyfriend’s reaction. It’s the fact this song though it is for his fans, the lyrics are indeed directed towards Gulf at certain points. If he doesn’t like this music video then it’s almost like he failed at giving him a gift that they can look back on one when they’re old and gray. Gulf is Mew’s greatest critic. His opinion matters a lot to Mew. Once the music video finished, silence fell over them, and mew finally peeled his eyes open to glance at Gulf. All of his fears and worries washed away instantly at the sight of his favorite knowing smile spread across his boyfriend’s face. Pride soared in Gulf’s eyes, and Mew felt a chill creep down his spine at the pure adoration that was leaking in his smile. He’s stunning. 

“It’s so good phi.” Gulf said in his signature baby voice reserved only for his phi to hear. Mew practically melted in a puddle from not only the approval from his favorite person, but the soft honey basically dripping from every word gulf just spoke. Wow this is why he always wins in the end. Mew would do anything to make sure his nong continues to speak to him like that so naturally, he can’t help but spoil the baby.

“Tua aeng really likes it?” Mew asked softly and Gulf felt his heart nearly beat out of his chest. This man. The man as close to perfection as he can get, is asking his opinion and looking like his world will crumble if he dared to say no. The video is a work of art. Perfectly edited. What makes it even better is because of almost how personal it feels since it was edited by Mew’s hands. His favorite set of hands... That could be on him right now.. Gulf realized then exactly what not only Mew needed, but what he needed so he moved around the chair and sat himself sideways on his boyfriend’s lap. Home. This is home. Mew’s firm arms immediately snaked around Gulf’s small frame, which made Gulf completely melted into his embrace. it’s been over a year and he will never get over the way it feels being held by his phi. 

“It’s absolutely beautiful phi. I love it. Editing is just another skill you’ve mastered in a short time. I’m really starting to wonder if there’s anything you can’t do?” Gulf queried playfully, reaching over to fix a strand of hair that had fallen in to Mew’s eyes. Mew felt his stomach fill with butterflies at the small yet meaningful gesture, and kissed his shoulder.

“Hmm... never stop loving you...?” He responded with a smirk, and felt utter satisfaction course through his veins as a blush crept up gulfs neck and settled in his soft cheeks. Mew chuckled and rubbed his coconut milk tummy with both hands before peppering kisses all over his crimson cheeks. Gulf let out the cutest laugh Mew had ever heard, whining his name but not making any motion to stop his phi from his sudden attack.

“I don’t think I’ll ever stop loving you either.. or being proud of you.” Gulf mused after surviving minutes of Mew showering him in affection. 

“Mmm Tua aeng wants phi to show him how much he loves him huh?” Mew noted, squeezed his sides tight in an all too familiar way. Gulf knows exactly where this is leading, and is enjoying every minute leading up to it. Gulf had never craved for someone’s attention or approval the way he does with Mew. It’s what helped him realize his feelings for him early on. His way of caring for others, and never asking for anything in return naturally made Gulf want to be close with him and give the same thing in return. It’s why lately he’s been more public with his actions. Their love is nothing to be ashamed of, so of course he’s going to showcase it every chance he gets. Mew deserves to be appreciated. 

“I’ll gladly take you up on that offer... but first... I wanna watch it with you.. this time with your eyes actually opened.” Gulf said with a chuckle, which of course he agreed to and hit play on the video once more. This time, Mew drank in every little in take of breath or twinkle in Gulf’s eyes as he watched the music video in wonder. He then began softly singing the lyrics to Gulf as he ran circles in to his sides and held him tighter against him. Gulf couldn’t help but blush at how intimate this entire exchange was, and how much he could feel Mew’s love for him simply radiating off of him. As soon as the music video ended, Gulf pivoted his head a bit more and pressed his lips to Mew’s in a kiss so soft Mew felt like he could weep. Mew quickly dominated the kiss, sucking on Gulf’s plump upper lip and dived his tongue into his mouth. Gulf fully opened up for him and allowed his own tongue to be teased and coaxed with his boyfriend’s. They kissed for what felt like hours before finally pulling away. Dilated eyes and swollen lips stared back at Mew, and that was enough for him to scoop his lover in his arms and kiss him again leading him to his bedroom.

“So you really liked the music video?” Mew muttered against his lips before tossing him on to his bed and shutting the door behind him. Gulf sent him a playful eye roll and bit his bottom lip taking in the sight before him. Messy hair (thanks to his own hands), bruised lips, red cheeks. What a beautiful sight it was.

“You know I do phi... but you know what I really like?” Gulf questioned pivoting his head ‘innocently’ before biting his lip again the way he knows drives Mew crazy. A grin worked its way on to his lips at the sight of Mew’s jaw clenching and a knowing smirk spreading across his face, because he knows exactly what the little brat was doing. Mew then rushed over to him and wasted no time climbing on top of him practically coming undone just by the feeling of those long smooth legs wrapping around him. The entire sight before him was a masterpiece. Gulf is a masterpiece. His own honey skinned, soft to the touch, giggling and always blushing masterpiece. 

“Let me guess...” Mew trailed, placing kisses along the side of Gulf’s neck making sure to leave a nice mark directly on one of the many moles that were beautifully mapped across his body. 

“You... really like.... me?” Mew finished, halting his kissing to hover over the love of his life. Gulf smiled softly revealing a perfect set of pearly whites, and shook his head, lacing his arms around Mew’s neck so he could pull him even closer.

“I don’t just like you phi... I love you. and the actual thing that I really like is... knowing that you’re always by my side and that you can count on me for simple things such as, needing help editing your very first music video. you make me feel valued. and heard. You take such amazing care of me. you deal with my stubbornness and you never get frustrated when I don’t understand certain things... you always remain patient. I guess what I’m saying is... thank you. for caring for me. for protecting me since day one. for supporting me. for defending our love. thank you for opening up to me when I know it was hard for you. and most of all.. thank you for trusting me with your heart. it used to be fragile, but you let me in anyways. thank you so much Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat for loving me. My world grew so much brighter when you entered it.” Gulf mused, and pouted when a tear slipped from Mew’s eyes and landed on his own cheek. Gulf leaned up and kissed it away before sending him a look of absolute love and admiration.

“Nong... words can’t describe how much you mean to me. thank you my baby for loving me through it all. thank you for being the sunshine on my rainy days. And most importantly thank you for always being my support system, and taking time out of your night to come help me. I assure you, I’ll never let you go.” Mew promised, placing a soft kiss on Gulf’s forehead before going in for another round of toe feverish kisses. This time they were different. Even more passionate. Even more needy. It’s true... the two of them really can’t get enough of each other. They’re what is it waanjais call them? oh right. whipped. 

“P’Mew...” Gulf muttered, physically having to force himself to pull away from the fiery hot kisses he had been receiving.

“Hmm?” 

“The moon is beautiful isn’t it?” Gulf asked, and they both shared smiles at each other by the random yet oh so meaningful question the younger boy had asked.

“Yes, it is. And so are you.” Mew replied before diving in to kiss him again passionately. 

A silent promise had been made between the two. Their love would be everlasting and they knew that. It was a unique kind of love. A once and a lifetime thing, that neither of them could fight or question. Their love was destined to happen because Mew and Gulf were destined to happen. Now that the two of them knew that, their love and their bond would remain unmatched and untouchable. Both of them knew they were soulmates who would stay like this for a long time. Even through thick and thin, their love is all that really matters to them.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh okay don’t really know how I feel about this one,, but I really enjoyed writing it! thank you all for reading! please feel free to leave feedback!


End file.
